Did It All For The Cherry Lip Gloss
by Tyler McMahon
Summary: Ever wonder what two movie stars get up to after they get hyper on Cherry Lip Gloss at a WWF Event? Pure crazyness, please review!! PLEASE!!
1. The Discovery of the Cherry Lip Gloss

Did it all for the Cherry Lip Gloss  
  
Ever wonder what two movie stars get up to after they get hyper on Cherry Lip Gloss?  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one except Tyler and Maria owns herself. Everyone else is owned by whoever. Don't sue me, I'm mentally challenged and I have no money!  
  
Note: The WWF superstars and so on will be in their on-screen personas and any other persona I make up. Also this was written when I was very hyper on cherry lip gloss. Written in script and story form, just to be difficult.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Maria Lazzeri and Tyler McMahon were famous movie stars. They had fame and fortune and a troublesome love lives.  
  
Maria was the star of Buffy the Vampire, and such films as Scooby Doo, 40 Days and 40 Nights, Cruel Intentions and so on. Maria had been an actress since she was 5.  
  
Tyler on the other hand, had only been acting since she was 17, (she was now 21, Maria was god knows how old… I think she's 22 maybe, I'll ask her next time I see her) She had appeared in such films like My Best Friends Wedding, Teaching Mrs Tingle (which was a flop and full of parp), Ready to Rumble, Lord of the Rings, Black Hawk Down and Crossroads.  
  
One day after Maria, who strangely enough looked like Sarah Michelle Gellar, had finished being plastered all over the Enquirer, for her affair with director Guy Ritchie ~~ Guy Ritchie owns himself, it's a joke, never happened, Madonna, please don't kill me!! ~~, Tyler invited her to attend a WWF Show in Tyler's home state of Connecticut.  
  
You see Tyler is a McMahon and is apart of one of the most dysfunctional  
  
Families in America today, The McMahon's of the World Wrestling Federation.  
  
Now Tyler was showing Maria around, and all was going well. So far, Maria had managed to keep her wandering hands and so on, to herself, and Tyler had managed to keep… well erm… being a brunette version of 'Blonde'.  
  
After 3 hours of Tyler showing Maria the difference between a blue steel chair and a grey one, (Grey ones are grey and blue ones are blue) Maria and Tyler headed off to the Bathrooms. They were just powdering their noses and reapplying their make when Maria suddenly pulled a small and dainty tube of Lip Gloss out of her oversized (huge more like) makeup bag. The pink lid and tiny cherry pictures on the side of the tube, caught Tyler's eye, as Maria pulled the lid off. As she did so a wonderful whiff of Cherryness whiffed out and floated and filled the air with the wonderful smell of Cherry Goodness.  
  
Tyler: Wow!! What is that?  
  
Maria: Great isn't it? It's… *The bathroom turns into a set for a commercial. A basket full of cherry lip gloss appeared behind Maria, as she held up the tube. Commercial style music played in the background. * … Lip Roller! A brand new product, that is now banned in 15 countries around the world, including France, Britain, Germany, Spain and Australia! There was a slight problem with the addictions of the gloss, but I'm assured that the gloss is A-Okay for animal consumption! It's Roll on Lip Gloss!!! All the Cherry Goodness you could need!!  
  
*Tyler looks confused with the over load of information she's given and starts to shake! *  
  
Maria: *Sighs* It's Cherry!! *Waves tube in front of Tyler's face, she stops shaking and grabs tube*  
  
Tyler: Yay!! Cherry!!  
  
*Tyler rapidly starts applying the gloss to her lips, Maria grabs another tube and does the same*  
  
**10 mins later**  
  
The bathroom door opened and out stepped Maria and Tyler. They smiled at each other and then thumped their fists together to celebrate. Their lips are all shinny and glossy and did I mention shinny and overly glossy? So shinny and glossy that... well, you get the idea, right?  
  
Tyler: Dude, we reek of awesomeness! *they smile at each other cheesily* One question though? Won't the commercial guys be angry?  
  
Maria: Why?  
  
Tyler: Well there is a huge empty basket in the bathroom!  
  
Maria: *pauses and thinks* Yeah but… we are amazing movie stars and well, it's our job to use up all the cherry lip gloss!  
  
Tyler: *looks puzzled. Then it clicks* Aaahhh. Dude, I saved some!  
  
Maria: Dude! Sweet!  
  
Tyler: Yeah, SHIBBY!!  
  
~~ Authors note: Disclaimer – Dude, Where's my Car? Quotes belong to… the makers of Dude, Where my car? ~~  
  
Maria: *Whispers* We have to save them though! *An employee walks by and gives them a strange look when he sees their lips* Look! They're all against us! They want to steal out lip gloss!!  
  
Tyler: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! Some one stole out lip gloss? But they were here! In my pocket!! *Starts frantically searching through her pockets*  
  
Maria: No! We've still got them, but they'll all want some, so we have to hide them somewhere safe so no one can get them!  
  
Tyler: *thinks* Hmm… But where?  
  
Maria: I know! * Grabs them, and shoves them down Tyler's top* …No one will ever think of looking for them there!!  
  
Tyler: *Nods, then stops looks puzzled* Hey, you saying I'm not a slut? That I can't get a guy? That I don't sleep with as many celebs as you! I mean I've slept with Scott Caan, Chris Masterson, and I'm currently in a 'relationship' with Orlando Bloom! ~~ Disclaimer: Orlando, Chris and Scott, own themselves ~~  
  
Maria: No! I'm just saying that your not a slut and you can't get as many men aka male celebrities like me! I mean come on, I'm trying to beat my personal best… 34!  
  
Tyler: Aaahhh. Okay then. *Smiles and tries to sniff her lips*  
  
*Maria joins in and they stand there sniffing their lips for ages* 


	2. Stephanie becomes a victim of the Cherry...

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: The same as before. I still don't own the WWF!! But if it helps I'm going to Insurrextion in may!! – Sorry, can't stop telling people. :D  
  
  
  
They walked slowly down the corridors backstage at the WWF event in Connecticut. Until they stumbled (literally) across Stephanie McMahon's dressing room!! Steph was Tyler's older sister, and she and Tyler didn't get on!  
  
Tyler: *Staring at the name on the door* Ah! My Archenemy!  
  
Maria: I thought you archenemy was the squirrel?  
  
Tyler: It is, but this is my human archenemy!  
  
Maria: *nods in understanding* Shall we go in?  
  
Tyler: Yes! But not without protection!  
  
**5 mins later**  
  
Tyler and Maria walked up to the door again. Tyler was wearing Ice Hockey equipment, with skates, stick, helmet and a New York Rangers shirt, while Maria, was wearing a bright yellow, anti-contaminate suit with big protective helmet, and air tank on the back. She also wore an Anaheim Mighty Ducks shirt.  
  
Tyler: How come you get the suit?  
  
Maria: You its sister, you've been around her for 21 years, I think you've probably built up defence anti-body cells in your blood. So any infection you get you'll be able to combat, where as I haven't so…  
  
Tyler: Damn.  
  
Maria: Though if your body can't fight the disease she might breathe onto you, you could always hit her with your hockey stick!  
  
Tyler: *evil grin* Yeah… must hit Steph!!  
  
Maria: You ready?  
  
Tyler: *breathes deeply* Yes! Let's do it!! WOO HOO!!!  
  
Tyler kicked the door down and she and Maria stormed in to find Steph "busy" with the Undertaker!  
  
Tyler: Ewww!!! Yuk!!  
  
Maria: Does your wife know your doing this, Taker?  
  
Taker: Look! I'm liked by few, hated by many, but respected by all!  
  
Maria: …And? I mean, what the hells that supposed to mean? Go on before I get DDP to stalk Sara, in that very pointless angle again!  
  
*Taker gets up and hurries out the very broken door*  
  
Tyler: Steph! ECW, Every Customer Welcome, was SO last summer.  
  
Maria: Ty! She's a slut! It's in our veins! It's like a drug! You can't help it! It just comes naturally!  
  
*Maria stands next to Steph to defend her, she puts her hand on her shoulder*  
  
Tyler: Maria! She's a prostitute! She gets paid, where as you… well you just can't help it!  
  
*Maria takes in what Tyler says, then turns to look at Steph, gets disgusted that she stood up for her and starts trying to shake her hands clean*  
  
Maria: EWW!!! I touched her! It's ookie! Ookie and wrong!!  
  
*While this is happening Tyler starts sniffing her lips again*  
  
Tyler: Mmm… Cherry!! Cherry!! Cherry!!  
  
Maria: Ty! Snap out of it!!  
  
Tyler: Hmm?  
  
Steph: Look, guys I don't have time to play along with your childish antics! Get out! I need to moisturise myself in Pristine Mist!!  
  
Maria: Hey that stuff is tested on dumb animals like Tyler! You shouldn't use it!  
  
*Tyler doesn't notice the remark, she's still trying to sniff her lips. Maria and Steph start Kat-fighting for the moisturiser*  
  
Tyler: Mmm… Cherry!!  
  
Maria: *While fighting* Gimme that bottle, gimme it!!  
  
Steph: Let go!! You're squishing me!  
  
Maria: That's not me! That's your huge tits that are squishing you! SLUT!!!  
  
As they fought, Tyler finally stopped sniffing her lips to see what was going on. She smiled and trundled out of the room. She comes back with Jeff Hardy in tow.  
  
Jeff: … And then Matt said that I could pee my bed as much as I wanted as long as I stopped trying to pee on his face!  
  
Tyler: That's cool! My brother and sister are idiots.  
  
Jeff: Oh hey! A fight!! Cool! Want some popcorn? *Pulls some out of his pants*  
  
Tyler: Cool! *Grabs a few* Yum!  
  
Jeff: I have cool underpants now! Cos Matt and dad, wrote off to Calvin Klein, to ask if they would make me some Calvin Klein diapers. And they did, cos I only wear Calvin Klein's  
  
Tyler: Cool! Hey you like my hockey stick?  
  
Jeff: It's cool, though it would look better if it was rainbow coloured like my hair!  
  
Tyler: Yeah! *Hits Steph over the head with it, while she fights*  
  
Jeff: Wanna see me do a Swanton?  
  
Tyler: Yeah cool! Thought you never ask!  
  
Jeff climbed up onto a nearby table that magically appeared, as Tyler started to sniff her lips again. Jeff Swantoned off the table and onto the fight. Maria looks up, dazed, as the Swanton only just missed her. Jeff got up and smiled his trademark smile, and started to do his hyperactive Kangaroo impression, while firing gun signs all over the place. Tyler smiles, and climbed up onto the table. She performed the Shooting Star Press, hockey stick and all onto Steph, who was still kinda out of it, after Jeff's Swanton.  
  
Maria and Tyler celebrated as Jeff carried on gun signing. Suddenly Maria had an idea.  
  
Maria: Jeff, did I hear correctly that you are wearing a diaper?  
  
Jeff: *stops and nods*  
  
Maria: Do you have a safety pin, to hold them up?  
  
Jeff: Yeah, sure, why?  
  
Tyler: Maria, what you up to?  
  
Maria: Can I borrow that pin?  
  
Jeff: Sure! *pulls down his pants and unpins his diaper, and hands the pin to Maria, luckily the table covers up Jeff, for the rest of the world*  
  
Maria: *smiling* You are a big boy aren't you Jeff?  
  
Tyler: Maria!!! Don't even think about it!!  
  
Maria: Okay, okay, gee can't a girl have any fun? *takes the pin from Jeff* Now then Tyler, time to get even with Steph?  
  
Tyler, Maria and Jeff walked out the door, as screams were heard from the room they'd just left. Tyler quickly pulled up Jeff's pants and grabbed his hand as they walked along.  
  
Maria: I knew I was right! They were balloons! *She smiled as they continued to walk along the corridor.*  
  
Suddenly Matt, Jeff's older brother, ran up to them.  
  
Matt: Oh there you are Jeff! I was so worried, when you disappeared! *turns to Tyler and Maria notices their very shiny lips, shoots a weird look at them but says nothing about it* …He wasn't being pain was he?  
  
Tyler: No he was fine!  
  
Maria: He was great! *flashes a smile at him.*  
  
Matt: Thank goodness! I was so worried, he can be so dangerous sometimes  
  
Maria: No he was fine. Matt? Are you and Jeff very alike? I mean, are you the… same size?  
  
Tyler: Maria!! *Elbows her* Er… here's Jeff's diaper pin, you might need it!  
  
Matt: *looks confused* Erm… I have to go! Jeff!!  
  
*Matt grabs Jeff's hand and runs off, Jeff's voice is heard as he's dragged away*  
  
Jeff: But I didn't get to show them my pet Dildo!! I didn't get to sing them my slash song…  
  
Tyler: Shibby!  
  
Maria: *a little louder* Shibby!!  
  
Both: *Very loud* SHIBBY!!!!!  
  
Maria and Tyler smiled at each other as Jeff disappeared, Tyler started to sniff her lips again. Still wearing their protection suits, they walked off, to find their next victim? 


	3. Stay for a cup of 'Pee'? An encounter wi...

Disclaimer: Once again, the mentally challenged one aka me, doesn't own anyone, anything, not even Maria and Tyler. I sold them for a new tube of Cherry Lip Gloss! :D  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Maria and Tyler strolled casually along the corridor, strutting their funky stuff as much as they could, while still wearing their 'protective suits'. Tyler teased Maria on how bad the Mighty Ducks where doing this season, while Maria pointed out that although the Rangers weren't at the bottom of their league table, they weren't exactly doing that great either.  
  
Tyler frowned at her, gripping her hockey stick tightly!  
  
Tyler: HOCKEY'S NOT FAAAAKE!!!!  
  
Maria looked shocked at Tyler's out burst but a slight smile formed on her lips  
  
Maria: I never said that!  
  
Tyler: Um… you didn't? Oh, okay then… WRESTLING'S NOT FAAAAKE!!  
  
Maria looks shocked again, but also smiles again.  
  
Maria: Again, I never said that!  
  
Tyler: Oh… well… okay then!  
  
Maria: Weirdo!  
  
Tyler: Me? I'M NOT FAAAAKE!!  
  
Maria: WOULD YOU QUIT THAT??  
  
Tyler composes herself.  
  
Tyler: Quit what? *innocent look on her face*  
  
Maria sighs, and carries on walking.  
  
Tyler stops as Maria walks on, she raised her hockey stick above her head and started to run, she lunged at Maria and hit her over the head! Tyler laughs and mocks Maria as she lies knocked out on the floor.  
  
Tyler: That told her… Why did I hit her? Oh well…  
  
Starts sniffing her lips again.  
  
**A little while later**  
  
Tyler is sat on a steel chair, sniffing her lips once again, as a groggy Maria, wakes up and sits up, holding her head.  
  
Tyler: Some Vampire Slayer your supposed to be!  
  
Maria: What happened? Did you hit me over the head with a hockey stick?  
  
Tyler: Erm… no! It was… Jennifer.  
  
Maria: Who?  
  
Tyler: Jennifer Anniston! ~~ Jennifer Anniston owns herself, blah blah ~~  
  
Maria: Why would Jennifer Anniston hit me over the head with a Hockey stick?  
  
Tyler: Because of Brad of course! ~~ Brad is owned by Jennifer who keeps him on a leather leash :D ~~  
  
Maria: *remembering that Brad Pitt was one of the many celebs she'd got 'jiggy' with, she nodded and smiled.* …Oh! That would explain it then!  
  
Tyler nodded happily, and started to sniff her lips again as Maria got up and they continued to walk down the corridor.  
  
Until they noticed the William Regal's dressing room. Maria and Tyler swapped cheeky smiles, nodded towards the door. Maria went to open it, when Tyler stopped her.  
  
Tyler: STOP!  
  
Maria: What?  
  
Tyler: Well, erm… do you think we should just walk in there, I mean, don't you think we should make more of an entrance?  
  
Maria: Like how? You diving through the door head first?  
  
Tyler: *smiles evilly* Okay then!  
  
Tyler backed away from the door making room for her head first charge. Maria, bemused, stood away from the door and it's impending disaster. Tyler ran and charged at the door as the door opened to reveal the Undertaker. Maria tried to yell and stop Tyler, but it was too late and Tyler charged head first into Taker's family jewels!! Maria cringed as Taker hopped about in pain and Tyler lay in shock upon the floor, sniffing her lips.  
  
Regal rushed up from his chair, and hurried over to Tyler as Maria tried to help Tyler. Tyler continued to sniff her lips.  
  
Regal: Oh Bloody Hell!  
  
Maria: Hello!  
  
Regal: Hello there! Is it all right? *He asked pointing to Tyler*  
  
Maria: Oh she'll recover, not sure about Taker though!  
  
Regal: He'll be well and truly besmirched.  
  
Maria: Besmirched?!?! Muhahahahahahahaha!! She started to laugh what a great word!!  
  
Regal: *Backs away from her slowly* Er… right. Can I ask, why are you dressed like how you are?  
  
Maria: *Looks down at her Mighty Ducks Shirt* …Oh! I support them! See Tyler was wearing her Rangers get up and I thought I'd show my support for my home team!  
  
Regal: Right! I actually meant the big yellow suit and the breathing apparatus!  
  
Maria: We went to visit Stephanie! There balloons you know!!  
  
Tyler: *Gets up and staggers across the room* Whoa!!  
  
Maria: Mr Regal, can I ask, why do you still have a commissioner's desk, when you're not the commissioner? Is it for activities with the Divas? Do you act all dramatic and sweep everything off the desk and onto the floor? *She swept everything off the desk and onto the floor, her mind in Slut mode* …Do you then get a Diva to climb on to the desk? *Maria climbed onto the desk* …Do you then get them to re-enact all those poses from the Diva shoots?  
  
*Maria goes to do a slutty pose but Tyler stubble's over and falls into Maria, Maria falls off the desk and onto the floor!*  
  
Tyler: Oops! Mmm… Cherry!! *Starts to sniff her lips, AGAIN!!* …Mr William? Do you have any Barbie's? ~~ Barbie's are owned by Mattel and so on ~~  
  
Regal: As a matter of fact I do!  
  
*Regal disappears in to a cupboard, while Maria gets up and starts to pour herself a cup of tea. She sits at the desk and starts to talk posh, Regal appears with Torrie Wilson and Stacey Keibler in tow*  
  
Regal: Look!! Barbie's!! With real clothes and real…  
  
Maria: EWWWWW!!!!  
  
Everyone spins around to look at her.  
  
Maria: What are you all looking at?  
  
Tyler starts sniffing her lips again.  
  
Regal: I believe, that you shouted *imitates Maria* EWWWWWW!!!  
  
Tyler: Heh heh!!! He sounds better than you!!  
  
Maria: Hey!! That's nasty!! What is this tea? It's disgusting!!  
  
Regal: Oh dear. That miserable toe-rag, Jericho's been peeing in my fine silver teapot again!  
  
Maria looks a the tea pot and screams!!  
  
Maria: YUK!!! YOU LET ME DRINK THAT WHAT KIND OF SO CALLED ENGLISH GENTLEMAN ARE YOU!!!  
  
Tyler: I wanna star in Diagnosis Murder next!! I mean I already am staring in Malcolm in the Middle and That 70s Show, I'm a main character, but I wanna be on Diagnosis Murder!! ~~ Diagnosis Murder, Malcolm in the Middle and That 70s Show belong to who ever they belong to, blah blah blah ~~  
  
Regal: Oh yes, it's a wonderful program!!  
  
Tyler: Mark Sloan rules!!  
  
Maria: Hello? I just drank Chris Jericho's pee?  
  
Tyler: Yeah, yeah. So you drunk his pee, what's the difference of that and "swallowing"?  
  
Maria: *Looks angry, then gives in* Yeah, I suppose so!  
  
Regal: Lets all have a nice cup of tea, shall we!  
  
Tyler starts sniffing her still overly glossed lips again as Regal pours tea from the pee teapot into 5 cups for himself, Maria, Tyler, Torrie and Stacey  
  
Tyler: My mom works here! Her name's Linda! *Looks proud*  
  
Regal: Yes we know dear!  
  
Tyler: *Whispers* She's not a natural blonde! She's like Maria, she dyes it!! My mom's great!!  
  
Tyler ignores the tea and pulls one of the two left over tubes out of her bra, and starts to apply it to her lips again! Suddenly Torrie and Stacey, look up from drinking their 'pee' and sniffing the air. Maria smells the Cherry and looks at Tyler.  
  
Maria: TYLER!! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Maria lunges out of her seat, across the desk, she lands of Tyler, she grabs her and pulls her out of the door, just as Torrie and Stacey start chasing them!  
  
  
  
~~ Hey, please review and tell me what you think… hopefully it should get better, as time progresses! :D Just like fine wine! I can dream can't I?~~ 


	4. Stand Back! There's a Hurricane Coming T...

1 Did it all for the Cherry Lip Gloss  
  
Disclaimer: as before, except, I do own Tyler and Maria owns herself, she told me off for selling them off for another tube of Cherry Lip Gloss. She did say that it was quite understandable though. Actually I think she was just a bit peeved cos I sold them for more Cherry before she could :D  
  
Buffy is owned by the company who owns Buffy  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Tyler and Maria ran frantically through the corridors, as Torrie and Stacey chased after them.  
  
Maria and Tyler would have been able to have run faster if they'd bothered to change out those 'protective suits' while they had the chance before.  
  
Suddenly and luckily someone grabbed them and pulled them into a room. They listened at the door, to hear Stacey and Torrie run past, then they turned to see who saved them.  
  
Tyler: *Hits Maria and whispers* The Hurricane!!!  
  
Maria: Who?  
  
Tyler *In awe* Wow!! We must bow down and worship him!  
  
Maria: I am not bowing down and worshipping some one who's named after the weather!  
  
Tyler bows down to Hurricane's feet, he stands there posing  
  
Tyler: *Whines* Maaaarrria!! Please! He's like the male Buffy, Superman, Spiderman, Scooby Doo, Tigger and the Green Lantern rolled into one to make… HURRICANE HELMS!!  
  
Maria: I really don't… and Tigger wasn't really a superhero, and nor was Scooby Doo, sure he solved a lotta crimes but… *Tyler stands up and frowns at her*  
  
Tyler: I don't like you. You're a Poopy!  
  
Maria: A what?  
  
Hurricane: STAND BACK! THERE'S A HURRICANE COMING THROUGH!  
  
Maria: Wha…  
  
Hurricane jumps and lands on Maria  
  
Tyler: Ha ha!! You didn't stand back!!  
  
Hurricane leans down and helps Maria up  
  
Hurricane: Citizen Lazzeri, are you okay?  
  
2 Maria: "If the Apocalypse comes, beep me!"  
  
Hurricane and Tyler look at each other puzzled  
  
Maria: "I was brought up a proper lady. I wasn't meant to understand things. I'm just meant to look pretty, and then someone nice will marry me. Possibly a baron."  
  
Hurricane and Tyler look puzzled again  
  
Hurricane: My Hurra-senses are tingling! I sense…  
  
Maria: *Assumes Buffy role* Vampire? Hell Demon? Kane?  
  
Hurricane: No! My senses are telling me it's time to get some more sidekicks!  
  
Maria: "To make a vampire they have to suck your blood. And then you have to suck their blood. It's like a whole big sucking thing"  
  
Tyler and Hurricane ignore Maria  
  
Tyler: *Hand in the air* Oooh! Oh, oh, oh!! Pick me! PICK ME!!  
  
Maria: "Why go to all the trouble to dig up three girls only to chop them up and throw them away? It doesn't make any sense. Especially from a time management standpoint"  
  
Hurricane: You? Ahh… Come on!! You're supposed to resist me then, I bug you for ages and then eventually kidnap you then, brainwash you into becoming my side kick!  
  
Tyler: Okay I'm gonna have to go with Maria on this one. "It doesn't make any sense. Especially from a time management standpoint"  
  
Maria: "You don't just sneak up on people in a graveyard. You make noise when you walk. You... stomp. Or yodel."  
  
Hurricane: Admittedly… yes, but its much more fun my way!  
  
Maria: "So are you going to kill me or are we just making small talk?"  
  
Tyler: Oooh!! I like fun!! *Starts sniffing her lips again*  
  
Maria: "Gee, I wish people wouldn't leave open graves lying around like this."  
  
Hurricane: Well?  
  
Maria: "Come on, we fight monsters, this is what we do. They show up, they scare us, I beat them up, and they go away."  
  
Tyler: Well… could I get the outfit now?  
  
Maria: "Clark Kent has a job. I just want to go on a date."  
  
Hurricane: Oh yeah! You'd be know as Tornado Tyler!  
  
Maria: "A cranky Slayer is a careless Slayer."  
  
Tyler: Wow!! Tornado Tyler!! And what about Maria? Who would she be?  
  
Maria: "You know, I always say that a day without an autopsy is like a day without sunshine."  
  
3 Hurricane: Erm… Maria the Magic?  
  
Maria: "I think I speak for everyone here when I say, 'huh?'"  
  
Tyler: Did you just make that up?  
  
4 Maria: "My buds are here! I love my buds!"  
  
Hurricane: Yeah, how did you tell?  
  
5 Maria: "You're my friend! You're my Xander-shaped friend!"  
  
Tyler: Oh I dunno, just the general crapness of the name!  
  
Maria: "Yes, I lied, I'm a bad person, let's move on."  
  
Hurricane: Well it's a work in progress  
  
Maria: "Cordelia, your mouth is open, sound is coming from it. This is never good."  
  
Tyler: *nods* Hmm… *Changes into her outfit. Maria unknowingly does the same*  
  
Maria: "Mitch wanted me to get his comb. He likes his comb."  
  
Tyler: Wow! I'm a superhero!!  
  
Maria: "Well, that was never proven. The fire marshal said it could have been mice."  
  
Hurricane: Remember, I'm gonna be following you around trying to convince you to be my sidekick!  
  
Maria: *Takes a swing at Hurricane* Take that!!! Evil Vampire!! *Hits him with a steal chair, he gets knocked out* …Ha ha!! That will teach him to mess with me!!  
  
Tyler: MAAAAARRRIA!!  
  
Maria: What?  
  
Tyler stops whining and starts sniffing her lips again  
  
  
  
~~ PLEASE REVIEW!! PLEASE!!! Starts sniffing lips… mmm… Cherry!! The next chapters should be up soon ~~ 


End file.
